


I'll never get tired of hearing you say it

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, It's Soft, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: "Say it again."Or Kara finally tells Lena how she feels about her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1178





	I'll never get tired of hearing you say it

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is but enjoy!

“I love you.”

The words fall from Kara’s lips, they’ve been on her mind all night, for days, for weeks, for months even, for _years_ , and it’s not like she hasn’t said them to Lena before, not the first time she’s meant them like this, but it’s the first time she’s saying them, wanting Lena to know how much she really means them.

Lena glances over at her, looking so achingly beautiful with her hair soft and loose around her face, green eyes gentle, smile tugging at her lips. Kara’s almost says the words again.

“I love you too,” Lena replies, quiet, and Kara loves those words, wants to hear them over and over and over, but she knows Lena doesn’t mean them the way she does, she knows that Lena hasn’t caught her meaning, doesn’t know that Lena makes her feel so full, makes her feel so happy, makes her feel like she can do anything when she’s by her side.

Lena doesn’t know that when Kara thinks of home, she thinks of Lena’s arms around her, thinks of warm eyes and a smile that can make her feel better even on the worst of days.

On a normal night, that would be it, Kara would turn back to the screen in front of them, desperately trying to pay attention to the movie in front of her and not the woman who’s pressed warm against her side, but not tonight, Kara doesn’t want to do that anymore, she wants to stop pretending she’s not hopelessly in love with her best friend and tell Lena how she really feels.

“I know,” Kara says. She idly wonders if Lena can hear how fast her heart is beating. “But that’s not what I meant.”

Lena frowns, Kara resisting the urge to reach out and smooth the sudden crinkle between her eyes.

“I love you, and I know you love me too,” Kara clarifies. “But I didn’t just mean it like that, I didn’t just mean I love you like a best friend.” She swallows, gathering courage from the knowledge that no matter how Lena reacts right now, they’ll still always be friends, they’ve been through enough to know their friendship can get through anything, even unrequited love.

That thought hurts, but it doesn’t stop similar words to before tumbling from Kara’s mouth, finally free.

“I’m in love with you.”

Lena’s sharp intake of breath is the first sign that she’s heard Kara’s words, knows what they mean now. Because there’s no mistaking Kara’s intent anymore.

The second sign is Lena’s hand reaching out, Kara sees it in her peripheral vision, but she doesn’t look down, her eyes too busy watching Lena, looking for any signs of how she’s feeling, looking for any signs that’s she’s not opposed to the idea of Kara being in love with her.

Lena’s hand hits her chest, tangles in the fabric just above her heart.

_Surely now Lena will be able to feel how fast her heart is beating._

“Can you say it again?” Lena asks, the words coming out on a breath as Lena’s eyes dart over Kara’s face.

“I love you,” Kara repeats. She’d say it a thousand times if Lena wanted her too.

The instant the words are out of Kara’s mouth, Lena’s eyes fall back on her own as a shy smile settles on her lips. “I love you too.”

Kara’s breath catches as she feels Lena’s grip tighten on her shirt. She doesn’t need to ask Lena if she means it, not that she thinks she’d lie, but she can see it in her eyes, so full of soft affection that Kara’s left with no doubt in her mind that Lena means her words.

Kara’s smile spreads, uncontrollable, as she reaches out, threads her fingers through Lena’s free hand. She needs something to hold on to, something to touch, something that tells her she’s not dreaming right now.

Lena’s hand fits perfectly in her own, soft and cool and wonderful.

“I love you.”

Lena laughs, or maybe Kara could even call it giggle, as the sounds falls light from Lena’s mouth, light and happy. “Say it again?” Lena asks, and Kara wonders why she didn’t just say it a long time ago if it was going to be this easy.

“I love you.” Rao, it feels good to finally say it with Lena knowing exactly what it means. Kara brushes Lena’s behind her ear, mostly as an excuse to touch her as her hand brushes Lena’s cheek, lingers against her skin. “I love you so much.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say it and have it mean how I meant it in return.” Lena’s smile is beautiful. “I love you too.” she says, tilting forward, her forehead falling to rest against Kara’s.

Kara wants her closer, she can feel Lena’s breath against her lips.

“I love you,” Kara replies, finally giving up any pretense and cupping Lena’s cheek. She’d hoped, Rao had she hoped that one day she’d get to hold Lena like this, but she never thought she’d get the chance, so she just sits in the moment, feels the body against hers, feels the breath wash over her face, breathes in the smell of Lena’s perfume that’s her favourite smell in the world.

Lena shifts, her nose brushing against Kara’s and Kara knows what’s going to happen before it does, but nothing can prepare her for the feel of Lena’s mouth pressing gently against her own.

Lena’s mouth might be gentle but it ignites a fire in Kara, a kiss has never felt like this before, a kiss has never made her feel _this much_ before.

“Say it again,” Lena says, the words brushing against Kara’s lips.

“I love you,” Kara says, her own words swallowed by the kiss too because now that she’s kissing Lena, she’s not sure she’s going to be able to stop. She’d always imagined Lena was good at kissing, because how could she not be? She’s good at everything.

But she never imagined it would be this good, she couldn’t of, she didn’t know a kiss _could_ feel this good. Lena makes her feel more of everything.

And then Lena’s tongue brushes against hers and Kara knows for a fact, she just knows, that this is going to be the last first kiss of her life.

Lena’s the one that pulls away first, her hand still tangled in Kara’s shirt, where it has been since she first said the words and changed everything. “Is this real?”

Kara squeezes the hand she’s still holding. “I hope so.”

“Can you say it again?”

Kara laughs, loud and happy. She leans forward, presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek, says the words against Lena’s skin. “I love you.”

“Say it again?”

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s other cheek. “I love you.”

“Again?”

Kara smiles, presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead this time. “I love you.”

Lena finally untangles her hand from Kara’s shirt, uses it to tilt Kara’s face back down so she can meet her eyes. Lena’s smile is shy and Rao, Kara really is in love with her.

“I’m never going to get tired of hearing you say that,” Lena says quietly.

Kara turns, presses a kiss to Lena’s palm. She wants to kiss Lena everywhere, wants to paint her feelings against her skin, leaving no doubt in Lena’s mind just how much she loves her. “That’s lucky, because I’m never going to get tired of saying it.”

Lena’s thumb brushes against Kara’s cheek. She knows this isn’t the first time Lena has looked at her like this, but it’s the first time she’s realised how much love there is in this one look. “Can you say it again?”

Kara smiles as she tilts forward and this time, she says the words against Lena’s mouth again. “I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
